


Does It Need Saying?

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: Basically, this is what I hope happens after Doomsday if the Doctor miraculously materialized without destroying universes or, in other words, I’m still emo





	Does It Need Saying?

“Does it need saying…” 

The words echoed in her head. They wouldn’t stop. Like some broken record on the machine. Over and over again. ‘Does it need saying’. ‘Does it need saying’ ‘Does it-’

“Rose, you alright?” The doctor broke her stream of consciousness. Rose frowned. You’d think by now that the Doctor would realize when she wasn’t okay. It doesn’t exactly take a genius to figure that out; Especially after what happened today. 

Sure, in the Doctor’s case, she may have ended up back on the TARDIS with him after all this time, but things still weren’t ok. And of course she was happy she was back. No, happy doesn’t even describe what she feels. Nothing could. What she feels was bigger than any word in the dictionary. But things still weren’t okay. They weren’t okay because of that one little sentence. Well, actually, one big sentence. 

“Doctor, what were you going to say earlier? On the beach….” she trailed off. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, the creases on his forehead showing, which Rose knew now that only happened when he was caught off guard, and took his hand off of some lever on the control panel that Rose had never noticed before. 

He then placed his hands into his pockets and walked slowly towards her. 

“I think you know what I was going to say, Rose Tyler,” he said, eyeing her, placing an emphasis on her name. Rose pursed her lips. It’s been so long since he’s been this close. The Doctor. Ages in fact. She’s not even sure if she remembers what it feels like to be held in his arms; something that used to be such a natural feeling. 

They were close in proximity on the beach, of course. But that was different. That was when Rose thought she couldn’t touch him. That if she did, it’d be the end of the world, er, worlds that is. But now? Now she could touch him all she wanted to, and yet, she couldn’t. 

“But what if- what if what I think you were going to say isn’t actually what you were going to say? What if it’s all in my head? False hope? False reality? That sort of thing….” Rose explained. The Doctor smirked and closed the distance between them, placing a hand on her lower arm. Rose parted her lips, unable to take her eyes off of the Doctor’s brown ones.

“False reality? Where’s that idea coming from? You of all people should know that there’s no such thing,” The Doctor replied. Rose shook her head. 

“I know, just, that’s not what I was getting at…I just-what I mean is that I still…I need to hear you say it…”She trailed off, looking down at the Doctor’s feet. It was silent between them; the only sound being a quiet hum from the TARDIS.

Suddenly, the Doctor placed his fingers delicately under Rose’s chin, a shiver crawling down her spine at the touch, redirecting her gaze to his eyes. The doctor leaned down then, and before she knew it, his lips brushed over hers ever so carefully. It was sweet and soft and slow, the kiss. Almost like he was still afraid; afraid that this was all too good to be true. Rose creased her eyebrow in concentration as she placed her hand onto his shoulder, bringing him closer. She wanted to show him that she wasn’t going anywhere. The Doctor seemed to take the hint. 

Rose wasn’t sure what was rushing through her veins at that moment, stardust maybe, or drops of the Milky Way, or sparkles of the sun perhaps? Whatever it was, she didn’t want it to disappear. She didn’t think she would feel something as brilliant as she did ever again if it did.

Suddenly, Rose realized that she needed to break the kiss, as much as she didn’t want to, in order to breath. Though she didn’t want the stardust to go away, she needed it to in order for the oxygen to take its place, which she kind of needed iiid she wanted to even have a chance of gaining the feeling back. 

Rose looked up at the Doctor to find him smiling. It was a new kind of smile. One she hadn’t seen before. It remember her of the Doctor on New Earth; A new, new smile. She couldn’t help, but chuckle aloud at her own joke. The Doctor raised an eyebrow. 

“Something funny about this, Rose Tyler?” He questioned with a cheeky grin. Rose shook her head, unable to stop laughing. She didn’t know why, but she couldn’t stop. Maybe the stardust had gotten to her head.

“No-no, not at all. Just thought of something, ‘s all,” She replied, finally able to quiet the laugh a little bit. And when she finally stopped fully laughing, a different thought popped into her head. He still didn’t say it. She grinned widely then, her tongue slightly between her teeth; the creases on the Doctor’s forehead showing once again.

“You still haven’t said it, you know,” She smirked. The Doctor shook his head with a smile, bringing Rose in even closer. He gazed into her eyes then, and Rose never wanted to look away. So she didn’t. 

“Rose Tyler-” He paused then and looked down at his feet. Rose held on tighter to him, afraid that he might disappear again. But alas, he looked right back up at her, a cheeky smile formed on his lips.

“I love you,”


End file.
